Future Diary: First World
by Gabriella.Scarlet
Summary: Future Diary: Primer mundo. ¿Por qué Yukiteru no fue "uno" con Yuno en el primer mundo? Tal vez porque en ese mundo, el estaba enamorado de un chico: Akise Aru. Secuencia de One-shots. / Yaoi. /
1. Chapter 1: Day by Day

**Future Diary: First World **

**Autora: Gabriela Scarlet**

Resumen: ¿Por qué Yukiteru no fue "uno" con Yuno en el primer mundo? Tal vez porque en ese mundo, el estaba enamorado de un chico: Akise Aru. Akise x Yukiteru.

* * *

**Chapter one: Day By Day**

Levantarse cada mañana no era tarea fácil. Yukiteru enfrentaba todos los días un montón de cosas. Para comenzar no le gustaba la escuela. Era soportar lo rutinario y el hecho de estar siempre solo. No tenía sentido volver más tarde a casa para encontrar habitaciones vacías.

Su único entretenimiento fue un Dios imaginario llamado Deus. Solían hablar juntos de un montón de cosas. Aunque, siempre consciente de que nada era real. Algunas veces para bajar la tensión hablaba con otra pequeña niña imaginaria muy cómica, su nombre es Muru-muru.

Yukiteru tenía todo. Las herramientas necesarias para no necesitar interactuar con otro ser humano: Su imaginación. Aún así, había otro entretenimiento, el mejor de todos. Aun mejor que hablar con Deus y Muru-muru. Ya que podía llevarlo a todos lados y recordar que cosas interesantes han pasado en su día.

El nombre de esa salvación, el entretenimiento y lo que lo mantenía con algo de interés en el mundo: Diario. Algo sencillo, que cualquier otra persona no le vería uso más que para hablar por teléfono. Pero para Amano Yukiteru, ese diario era su _vida_.

Fue por eso que lo llevaba a todos lados. Incluso algo tan poco especial como ver una piedra podría ser interesante. ¿Por qué no? Yukiteru no era estúpido, sino que cada pequeña cosa podría salvarlo algún día. Esos pequeños detalles podrían ser una gran diferencia.

Un día en la escuela, pidieron a todos los estudiantes escribir un sueño. Una meta de vida que quisieran cumplir a la larga. Yukiteru no sabía que escribir. Había muchas cosas que quería devuelta en su vida: La atención de sus padres. Amigos. ¿Quizás alguien que lo ame? Todas esas cosas eran apenas sueños lejanos para un chico callado y solitario. Solo sueños vacíos.

Pero con la hoja en blanco y el reloj corriendo, tenía que pensar en algo. Quería llegar a casa y todavía no podía llenar los espacios. Había una persona en el Aula. También parecía estar pensando que escribir.

Yukiteru miró al cielo y recordó las estrellas. Aunque era un atardecer, siempre que miraba de vuelta al cielo pensaba en estrellas. Como miraba durante las noches, emocionado por esa sensación de luces alrededor. Entonces, Yukiteru tuvo un momento de inspiración y comenzó a escribir.

El sonido del lápiz resonó, llamando la atención de la otra persona. Cuando Yukiteru acordó, ya tenía una línea escrita.

"_¡Quiero ver las estrellas!"_

– ¿Quiero ver las estrellas? – Dice un chico sonriendo de lado, tomando el hombro de Yukiteru.

– ¡Tú…! ¿Eres Akise-kun, verdad? – Yukiteru responde sorprendido.

Recordaba a Akise Aru de un montón de cosas: El presidente del comité estudiantil, bueno en los deportes y el primero en crear un club exclusivo para la investigación. Tantas actividades hicieron que se volviera muy popular. Lo que provocó que Yukiteru se intimidara y ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra.

– Sí. Yo también tuve problemas escribiendo mi ensayo – Respondió.

– ¿T-tu? Alguien como tú debe tener muchas metas… – Yukiteru dijo encogiéndose de hombros, incómodo.

– Ojalá – Dijo simplemente, cortando la conversación y pasando a otro tema – Hey, Yukiteru-kun. ¿Puedo ver las estrellas contigo?

– Akise-kun… – Yukiteru dijo con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Por qué?

– Tal vez no deba ser muy imprudente. ¿Te estoy molestando? – Akise preguntó, quitando la mano del hombro de Yukiteru.

– N-no – Yukiteru respondió. Y Akise sonrió.

– Uf ¡Que alivio! – Akise dice cruzando los brazos. – ¿Entonces podemos ser amigos?

Yukiteru se levantó de su asiento, mirando la sencilla línea escrita. _[¡Quiero mirar las estrellas!]_

Un amigo. Su primer amigo. Y era entre todas las personas este chico. Alguien con el que podría ni siquiera llevarse bien, igual que con todas las otras personas. O podría ser alguien que por primera vez lo entienda. Eso sería la mejor cosa de todas. Tal vez ya no necesitaría a Deus, ni su mundo imaginario creado para no interactuar con otros seres humanos. Tal vez no necesitaría escribir todo el tiempo en su diario. Porque por primera vez, tendría un amigo.

– S-si. Me gustaría ser tu amigo, Akise-kun – Yukiteru respondió con una sonrisa.

Akise extendió su mano, Yukiteru dudó por un momento, pero finalmente la tomó. Estrechando su mano, se sentía como si hubieran cerrado un importante contrato, una importante promesa, y una única amistad.

Y la protegería como el tesoro más valioso.

* * *

Sip, un capítulo muy corto (Aunque muy importante). Espero que les guste el concepto de la historia. Me gustaría saber su opinion con un Review, y a ver a donde llega este fic junto con el otro del "Detective y la Cereza" Prometo subir los capítulos más seguido, y por cierto...Sinceramente, ya tenía ganas de hacer un Akise x Yuki.

Les recomiendo escuchar la canción "T-ara Day by Day" en este capítulo. Más adelante le crearé un Soundtrack.


	2. Chapter 2: I Have a Friend

**Chapter two: I Have a Friend.**

Akise Aru era una persona observadora. Siempre estaba analizando el comportamiento de los demás. Pero, ninguno era muy interesante. La mayoría tenía una mente simple. No eran observadores ni reflexivos. Eso se volvía aburrido. Akise solo quería alguien que estuviera al nivel de su mente. No le importaba si sonaba egoísta, porque el _necesitaba_ una mente fascinante antes de que la suya propia callera en la locura.

Hasta que un día conoció a Amano Yukiteru. Un estudiante callado y que no llamaba para nada la atención. Los demás siempre se alejaban de el por ser tímido. Y a su vez, Yukiteru siempre tenía esa mirada vacía y aburrida en sus ojos. Si, Yukiteru Amano era probablemente la persona más solitaria de la escuela.

Eso causaba la curiosidad de Akise.

Yukiteru no era como los demás. Ni siquiera parecía triste de estar solo. Parecía que él quería estar solo. Como si fuese su propia decisión. Casi como si estuviera desconectado del mundo y estuviera esperando el momento para escapar al sonar la campana.

¿Por qué? Akise disfrutaba de la compañía de los demás. Aunque las personas no fueran muy interesantes, el se esforzaba por encontrar cosas nuevas en su vida. Yukiteru en cambio no parecía emocionarse por nada en particular. Hasta ese día.

Cuando tenían que escoger su meta de vida, los demás compañeros comenzaron a salir uno por uno. Pasaban los minutos y todos felizmente ya tenían decidido qué hacer con su vida. Sin embargo, Akise tenía dos cosas que le impedían continuar:

La primera, es que no sabía que escribir. Y no quería inventar nada como muchos otros. El quería escribir la verdad.

La segunda razón, es que Yukiteru Amano tampoco sabía que escribir.

Yukiteru y él eran completamente diferentes. Sin embargo, los dos tenían el mismo problema. Akise realmente quería escribir algo asombroso y que mantuviera a los demás interesados. Pero, no tenía ninguna meta en ese momento. Su vida se había vuelto completamente vacía sin darse cuenta. Había entrado a un montón de actividades pensando que distraerían su mente de la soledad. Pero no funcionó. El mundo se estaba volviendo demasiado sencillo.

Yukiteru Amano y Akise Aru tenían que aceptarlo.

_– No tengo ninguna meta – Akise suspiró con una sonrisa de decepción. – Posiblemente Amano-kun tampoco. Entregaré la hoja así._

Pero entonces, Yukiteru si supo que escribir. Akise vio con asombro las palabras del muchacho. Cuando se acercó y vio el mensaje, quedó impactado. No por el deseo sencillo del chico, sino porque cuando lo dijo, mostraba una gran sonrisa. El realmente había encontrado lo que quería. Y lo hacía felíz.

Yukiteru realmente tenía un sueño. Incluso alguien como él…

Y fue cuando Akise le ofreció su amistad. Pero no era todo tan sencillo. El con todo su corazón quería comprender a ese otro muchacho, porque él era la primera mente interesante en mucho tiempo.

No. Había más que eso...

Fue porque él era la primera persona que podía identificarlo. Y esa persona lo aceptó. Yukiteru Amano aceptó a su primer amigo. Akise estaba felíz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba genuinamente felíz.

Al día siguiente, ni siquiera intercambiaron palabras. Pero, todo el tiempo se miraban el uno al otro, a distancia. Ellos sabían que habían sellado un pacto, pero solo el tiempo decidiría si llegarían a cumplirlo. Por su parte, Akise pasaría con Yukiteru el resto de sus días en el instituto.

Entonces Akise tenía que dar el primer paso.

– Hola, Yukiteru-kun –Dijo mientras acomodaba su mochila en el banco de atrás del chico.

– H-hola. Akise-kun – Yukiteru contestó nervioso – Uhm… ¿Te cambias de lugar?

– Bueno, no creo que la otra persona se moleste ¿O sí? – Respondió mirando hacia todos lados, en busca del anterior dueño.

– No, no te preocupes. Ni siquiera creo que le interese, ya que nunca hablábamos. – Yukiteru dijo encorvándose, triste.

– Que mal – Akise dijo sonriendo – Se pierde de alguien tan interesante como tú. Y ya he tomado su lugar. Estaré aquí de ahora en adelante.

– ¿Crees que soy interesante, Akise-kun? – Yukiteru dice con los ojos abiertos.

– ¡Mucho! – Akise dice sonriendo en voz alta. Los demás voltean, sorprendidos.

– Aah…G-Gracias – Yukiteru dice encogiéndose sin saber cómo lidiar con la atención de los demás en el.

– Lo siento, lo siento – Akise dice sonriendo aun mas, de lado a lado. - ¿Quieres unirte al club de investigación?

– ¡¿E-Eh?! – Yukiteru gritó. Y los demás lo miraron de nuevo. Entonces bajó la voz – ¿En el que tú eres presidente? Yo no podría…

– Eres bienvenido. Serás mi vicepresidente ¿Sí? – Akise dice guiñando un ojo.

– No entiendo – Dice una chica susurrando. – Nadie habla con Amano Yukiteru, y aún así tiene la atención de ese chico. No se supone que nadie sonría tanto con alguien como Amano-kun.

Yukiteru al escuchar ese comentario se encogió. _Es verdad. Nadie nunca se había acercado a mí. Y ahora esto es tan raro que los demás tratarán de hablarme. Y si ellos me hablan definitivamente no podré decir nada. Hace mucho tiempo no trato con las personas. Soy solo un observador, yo no podría-_

– Eso es porque Yukiteru-kun es mi amigo. Y él es una persona muy interesante. Por eso voy a protegerlo. – Akise dijo con los brazos cruzados, mirando a los ojos a la chica de ojos rosas.

– ¿Akise-kun? – Yukiteru tenía un brillo en sus ojos. El otra vez había dado la cara por él.

Otra vez…

Yukiteru no pudo resistir el impulso de tener lágrimas en los ojos. Sin embargo esta vez era muy diferente a las otras. Esta vez no era tristeza. No era coraje y ni siquiera soledad. Esta era una de las únicas veces, que sus lágrimas eran de felicidad.

– Tú nunca estarás solo Yukiteru-kun – Dijo seriamente, acariciando su mejilla. Los demás dejaron de mirar hace mucho. No los ignoraban. Pero, de alguna forma habían encontrado un nuevo respeto hacia su compañero. – Lo prometo.

Yukiteru secó sus lágrimas.

Cuando las clases terminaron, ellos dos eran inseparables. Fueron juntos a la cafetería, todas las clases e incluso a educación física. Donde había que salvar a Yukiteru del juego de los quemados. Algo casi cómico. Akise quería reír cuando alguien se resbalo tratando de darle con el balón.

Incluso al final, caminaron juntos a sus casas.

– Mañana tienes que acompañarme al club de investigación, te presentaré nuevos amigos. También tienes que...– Akise se detuvo cuando Yukiteru lo miró asustado. – ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué tal si ellos no me aceptan? – Yukiteru dijo – Akise, siendo sincero…tu eres la primera persona que ha tratado de entenderme y hablar conmigo. Y aun así los demás dicen que eres alguien serio. ¿Cómo algo de esta situación tiene sentido?

- Eso es lo hermoso, Yukiteru-kun – Akise respondió – Nadie tiene que tener sentido. - _Y estoy agradecido de que sea así._

- Bien – Yukiteru sonrío satisfecho – Entonces nos vemos mañana, en clases y en el club de investigación.

- Claro, alguien tan observador como tú resolverá fácilmente los casos – Akise acarició su cabello, y se marchó.

Yukiteru sonrío una vez más. _No es como si tú no fueras ya bueno en eso, Akise-kun. Nos vemos mañana._

_Mañana._

Por primera vez, Yukiteru pensó con esperanza en esa palabra.

Cuando entrara a casa, y se ocultara como siempre bajo sus sabanas, Deus se sorprendería. Porque Yukiteru definitivamente no podía borrar de su rostro esa gran sonrisa.

* * *

Por poco y no subo este capítulo. Cuando leí que fuí nominada como peor escritora en una página, mi corazón casi se partió en dos. Pero mis lectores no tienen la culpa, así que aquí esta. Porfavor dejen Review :)


	3. Chapter 3: He Knows My Secret

**Chapter Three: He Knows My Secret.**

– Deus _ –_

– ¿Que sucede? _– _ Decía la gran entidad, calmada. Muru-muru estaba aburrida viendo hacia el mundo real. No entendía nada de las conversaciones cuando se trataba de ellos dos.

Algunas veces podía jugar con la mente de Yukiteru y reírse de él. Pero era muy diferente cuando se trataba de Akise.

– ¿Recuerdas como me creaste? _–_ Akise miró hacia arriba, mientras que Deus miró hacia abajo.

– No _–_ Respondió secamente _– _Fuiste creado al igual que los otros. No hay nada sobrenatural en ti. Eres un humano después de todo.

– Pero aún así hablas conmigo. ¿Cómo es eso posible? _– _Miró el chico, aburrido.

–Tal vez me seas útil en otra vida. _–_ Deus llegó a esa conclusión.

– Hm, ya veo _–_ Respondió Akise sin interés. Unos segundos después volvió su entusiasmo _–_¿Y qué tal si me enamoro en esa otra vida?

– Si te colocara en un nuevo mundo, no te pondría sentimientos. Eso sería absurdo _–_ Deus incluso dejó sus actividades, centrándose en la conversación.

Akise llegaba a conclusiones muy inusuales. El muchacho no parecía el tipo de persona al que le interesaría el amor. Muru-muru había tratado un par de veces acosándolo por diversos parques de diversiones. Y la expresión seca del rostro de Akise Aru era siempre la misma. Una persona que se aburrió hace mucho tiempo del mundo que lo rodea.

– ¿Qué tal si desarrollo sentimientos? _– _Akise insistió.

– Estás forzando mucho la pregunta, muchacho_ –_ Deus resonó molesto _– _¿Por qué no te enamoras en esta vida y ya?

– Es imposible _–_ Akise respondió ofendido _– _Si me enamoro de una persona ahora, quiero que esté conmigo en la siguiente vida. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente-

– ¡Basta ya los dos! _–_ Muru-muru miró molesta _– _¡No me dejan leer mi manga!

– _¿Enserio?_ _– _ Akise ronroneó. Muru-muru miró con inocencia.

– Eso no es posible. Todas las vidas son diferentes. No importan tus deseos, así es como funciona _–_ Deus contestó.

– Si yo quiero puedo hacerlo_ –_ Akise miró cautelosamente _– _Por cierto_, _la vida puede ser más hermosa allá afuera que en una simple libreta, Muru-muru.

– No es simple, Akise _–_ Muru-muru hojeó _–_¿Pero qué tal si me demuestras que la vida real también tiene un poco de magia?

–Por supuesto_ –_ Akise dijo _– _En lo personal no creo en la magia. Pero, ¿Puedo entretenerte con unos cuantos misterios, tal vez?

– Es curioso que no creas en la magia _–_ Muru-muru intervino _– _Y que hables conmigo.

–Posiblemente sea un sueño constante de mi subconsciente. No hay forma de que Dios tenga a una niña pequeña como ayudante. Tampoco hay forma de que existan varios mundos. No hay nada comprobado hasta ahora_ –_ Akise razonó.

–Puf, al menos descartaste la locura de tu lista_ –_ Muru-muru sonrió.

Akise sonrió. Quería reír. _–_Tal vez un poco de magia sea creíble. Y en mi otra vida pueda ser menos escéptico.

–Tal vez_ –_ Muru-muru respondió _–_Entonces dices que no te conformarás con amar en esta vida.

–Así es _– _Akise dijo.

–¿Por qué? _–_ Deus miró _–_Todos los humanos buscan el bien para sí mismos. Sin embargo, tu vez por tu felicidad con la otra persona. Cualquier otro humano pediría riquezas y fama. Tú pides algo muy sencillo. Y no aceptas el destino que todo ser humano debe seguir.

Muru-muru se quedó en silencio. Había escuchado muy pocas veces hablar a Deus de esa manera. Y ella estaba de acuerdo. De estar en el lugar de Akise, no sabría que responder. Es mejor aceptar el destino del mundo al que perteneces.

Los mundos alternos están definidos. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

– Existe felicidad para aquellos que aceptan su destino _– _Akise suspiró, para después mirar con determinación a Deus directo a los ojos _– _Existe la gloria para aquellos que _desafían_ su destino.

Deus se quedó en silencio. Muru-muru sonrío ampliamente. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba responder. Y el caso es que Akise podía estar equivocado en cada palabra. Quienes desafían su destino, están destinados a fracasar. Eso es lo que habían visto una y otra vez.

Aunque quizás ellos eran los que estaban equivocados.

– Esa respuesta, suena a algo como lo que diría otra persona_ –_ Deus miró a Muru-muru.

– Ya lo creo _ –_ Respondió la pequeña.

– ¿Bromean? ¿De quién están hablando?_ – _Akise casi se burla. No entendía si trataban de jugarle una broma. No hay otro humano en el mundo que piense de una manera tan vacía y tan optimista a la vez. No debía haber alguien así.

– Amano Yukiteru_ –_ Muru-muru susurra _– _El habría dicho lo mismo.

_¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?_ Akise pensó.

–Siempre ha sido alguien débil. Pero su mente es la más fascinante. Era mi favorito para ganar el juego para convertirse en Dios_ –_ Deus respondió, molesto.

–¿De qué están hablando…?_ –_ Akise miró con los ojos abiertos. Realmente no entendía y _necesitaba_ entender.

–Amano Yukiteru sería el primero en el juego_ –_Muru-muru miró _–_Pero ahora el perdió el interés en el. Dejó de escribir entradas en su diario y ahora no califica como usuario.

_¿Acaso yo…?_

–Alguien cambio su mente y su corazón_ –_ Deus se sorprendió _–_Y en tan poco tiempo…

…_He salvado a Yukiteru-kun?_

– Cuando comience el juego, todos pelearán a muerte_ – _Muru-muru continúo.

Akise se levantó de las cómodas sabanas. Parecía que había tenido otra de esas pesadillas donde ve a esas dos criaturas y cree su existencia. Pero cuando se levantaba por las mañanas ignoraba el repetitivo sueño.

Toma su chaqueta azul y pone las cosas en la mochila. Entre todos los objetos, su favorito es un diario negro donde apunta los hechos más interesantes de las investigaciones en el consejo estudiantil, y fuera de él.

Cuando llega a la escuela preparatoria Sakurami, ve a dos de sus amigas. Mao-chan y Hinata. No importaba hacia donde miraba, no encontraba a Amano Yukiteru. ¿Podría ser que el sueño sea real? ¿Podría ser que después de todo Yukiteru si entró al juego para convertirse en Dios?

_Si tratan de matarlo, no tendré piedad. _

–Tu temprano en clases, Akise-kun. No puedo creerlo _– _Hinata sonreía como de costumbre. Burlándose.

–Hey, Hinata-chan. ¿Has visto a Amano-kun? _–_ Akise Pregunta sin mostrar su preocupación. Un comentario casual. Pero Hinata y Mao siendo chicas tienen un tipo de sexto sentido. Akise lo sabía.

–Hinata-chan_ –_Mao dice en voz baja _–_Akise-kun se pone muy serio cuando se trata de Amano-kun.

–Oh ya veo…_ –_ Hinata se sonroja un poco _–_Lo siento, no lo hemos visto Akise.

_¿De qué están hablando?_ _– _Gracias chicas. Iré a buscarlo_ –_ Y con eso Akise salió del salón.

–¡Hey, Akise!_ –_ Mao exclamaba. No podía creerlo. Otra vez salía de clases.

Akise caminó por los pasillos hasta la entrada principal. Después de ver a los demás pasar conforme transcurrían los minutos, Yukiteru no llegaba. Incluso sonó la campana y las clases iniciaron.

– ¿Cómo es que Deus me habló de esa forma…?

– ¡Yukiteru-kun!_ –_ Akise miró sorprendido, reconociendo la voz del chico. _– _¿Qué te dijo Deus?

–¡Akise-kun!_ –_ Yukiteru se puso nervioso _–_¡L-Lo siento, con Deus…me refería a…el personaje de una aplicación en línea ¿Sí?

–Yukiteru-kun, por favor no entres al juego. ¡No te conviertas en Dios!_ –_ Akise lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

–¿Q-que? ¿Cómo sabes del juego?_ –_Yukiteru miró sorprendido. Sentía el fuerte agarre de Akise alrededor de sus hombros. Dejó de lado el asunto del juego, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. Las clases habían comenzado mucho tiempo. _–_Akise-kun… ¿Faltaste a clases por mi?

– Yukiteru-kun_ – _Akise sonrió _– _Yo siempre falto a clases.

Y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Las nubes se estaban formando y se avecinaba una gran tormenta. Después de charlar un par de horas los dos se dieron cuenta que conocían a Deus. Yukiteru reconoció que era su amigo imaginario junto con Muru-muru, pero de alguna forma existía. Akise también dijo verlo en algunos de sus sueños. Pero ninguno de los dos pensó que fuese real hasta ese día.

Incluso en ese momento, no podían estar seguros de lo que era real o no.

Cuando comenzó la tormenta, Akise y Yukiteru veían pasar la lluvia ante sus ojos. Por suerte, ellos estaban en una parte del techo de la escuela. Pero a unas pocas horas de acabar las clases, no importaba si permanecían juntos el resto del tiempo. Ambos tenían mucho que contar el uno al otro.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Deus?_ – _Akise pregunto. Quería llegar a ese tema hace mucho tiempo.

– El juego comenzó. Y no califico para formar parte de él_ –_Yukiteru sonrió _– _Pero eso no fue lo que me molesto.

– ¿Entonces?_ – _Akise dudó.

– Deus nunca me dijo que todo era parte de un plan para usar mi diario y convertirme en el primero _– _Yukiteru tomó su celular con fuerza.

Y lo lanzó al suelo, directo a la lluvia. Donde hizo corto circuito.

– Como esperaba de Yukiteru-kun_ –_ Akise dijo orgulloso _–_¿Pero qué pasará con todos tus contactos?

– Nadie me llamaba_ –_Yukiteru admitió _–_El único contacto que tengo es el que está aquí al lado mío.

– Deus se equivoca contigo_ –_ Akise se levantó, y miró la lluvia deteniéndose.

– ¿Por qué?_ –_ Amano parpadeó.

– Tú eres especial. No importa lo que digan los demás. Yo creo que eres fascinante, Yukiteru-kun _–_ Akise acarició su cabello.

_Solo quería que alguien me salvara...__ –__¿_Qué podría traerme la vida sin diario, Akise? ¿Tendré al menos un buen destino? _– _Yukiteru tenía tantas dudas, que no distinguía la realidad.

Y tampoco tenía idea de las tragedias que había evitado con la destrucción de un solo aparato.

–Desafiemos nuestro destino Yukiteru-kun. Busquemos un final felíz_ –_ Akise tomó su mano, y Yukiteru se levantó.

Y el sol comenzaba a salir.


	4. Chapter 4: Please, Help me

Existe felicidad para aquellos que aceptan su destino. Existe la gloria para aquellos que desafían su destino.

**Chapter Four: Please, Help me.**

Yukiteru no entendía mucho sobre el amor. Sus relaciones sociales solo se limitaban a seres imaginarios.

Pero ahora, podía entender un poco lo que era la amistad. Ahora tenía un amigo. Y era demasiado perfecto. Akise Aru era por mucho, más de lo que podía esperar.

Tal vez…estaba exagerando. Aferrarse a las personas no es algo bueno. Confiar en que alguien no te lastime ¿Qué tan idiota es eso?

Pero al verlo sonreír cálidamente todos los días, tomando sus hombros y haciéndolo hablar con otros, Yukiteru sentía algo muy especial. Lo suficiente para no entenderlo. ¿Qué era esa sensación cálida en su pecho?

– ¡Tenemos un caso! – Hinata exclamó con decisión. Era el primer caso que tenían desde que Yukiteru se unió al club de investigación.

– ¡Por fin, ya era hora! Los exámenes me estaban matando, es hora de un poco de diversión – Mao siguió, con felicidad. – ¿Cuál es esta vez?

Yukiteru rodó sus ojos hacia Kousaka. Ellos dos nunca se habían llevado bien, pero aún así terminaban en los mismos lugares. Era algo extraño.

– ¿Qué miras, tonto? – Kousaka miró fríamente mientras Yukiteru apartó la mirada rápidamente.

– ¡K-Kousaka! Deja en paz al nuevo, no te ha hecho nada. – Hinata miró enojada. – En eso soy igual a nuestro presidente del club, ¡No me gusta la gente abusiva!

Mao miró aburrida – De todas formas ¿Qué te pasa, Kousaka? Has estado raro. Y tú también estás diferente, Amano-kun.

– ¿Y-yo? No es nada – Yukiteru mintió. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Pensó que Kousaka también ocultaba algo, y eso llamó su atención en primer lugar.

_Están ocultando algo. Si Yukiteru-kun descubre las cosas demasiado pronto…_Hinata pensó, entrecerrando la mirada de forma acusadora. – Bueno, entonces continuaré con lo que iba a decir. Nuestro siguiente proyecto es-

– ¡Hola a todos! – La puerta fue abierta bruscamente y Akise interrumpió con alegría. Sonrío con sus ojos entrecerrados – Veo que llegaste temprano, Yukiteru-kun.

– ¡A-Akise! – Yukiteru miró sorprendido mientras se acercó unos pasos hacia el otro joven. Akise tenía un montón de papeles entre sus manos. Entre ellos se encontraban periódicos y otros documentos.

– ¡Tenemos nuestro primer caso por resolver! – Akise inició con entusiasmo – Hinata, cancelen lo que fuera que estuviesen a punto de hacer.

– P-pero… bueno, está bien – Hinata se rindió. Sabía que no podía competir con la motivación de Akise. Cada día asistía más a clases y ella estaba felíz de eso. Aunque todo fuera tan extraño, y la verdadera razón detrás de la felicidad del joven era…

– Miren esto – Akise dijo mientras colocó una serie de documentos de personas especificas. Inmediatamente sacó una pluma y un diario color negro donde comenzó a escribir rápidamente. Los demás miraron asombrados, ya que ni siquiera conocían el caso y el joven de cabello plateado ya estaba recolectando información.

Hinata se acercó primero a la mesa donde estaban los documentos. Cuando vio una foto muy familiar entrecerró los ojos. No sabía en que se había metido Akise Aru esta vez, pero tenía el presentimiento de que podía ser peligroso.

– ¿Qué es? – Yukiteru fue el siguiente en acercarse.

Kousaka y Mao permanecieron a distancia. Estaban atentos a todo lo que habían dicho. Pero en realidad, Mao miraba detenidamente a cada una de las personas en la habitación. Como si estuviese buscando algo importante y una de esas personas lo tuviera. En especial Kousaka.

Akise sonrió cálidamente a Yukiteru, tomando su mano para acercarlo hacia donde estaba él.

Entonces le entregó un documento en especial. Yukiteru miró sorprendido y respondió. – Akise-kun… ¿Estás seguro de esto?

– Sí. Algo muy bueno para nuestro primer caso ¿No crees, mi Yukiteru-kun? – Akise sonrió con ojos entrecerrados, entusiasmado. Entonces siguió tomando otros documentos mientras los otros aún miraban con duda.

– ¿Qué es Yukiteru-kun? – Hinata preguntó una vez más. Yukiteru se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. Entonces fue en el momento en que Mao se acercó, Kousaka también.

– ¿Por qué te quedas callado Amano-kun? – Mao miró con sospecha, pero hablando de un modo sutil y calmado.

– ¡Hey, te han hecho una pregunta! – Kousaka interrumpió.

Yukiteru comenzó a retroceder, mientras esas tres miradas se posaron sobre él. Su primer impulso fue retroceder y pedir disculpas. Sin embargo…Akise. Si, debía esperar que Akise lo ayudara en esta situación.

Pero la ayuda nunca llegó. Yukiteru estaba realmente nervioso. Realmente tenía mucho sin interactuar con otros, y ahora estaban mirándolo de esa forma. Podrían odiarlo de nuevo por ser tan débil. Podría estar solo una vez más. Sería más fácil si los ignora como lo hacía en un principio.

_A fin de cuentas siempre he estado solo._

_No…_

Si Yukiteru realmente deseaba un escape de su vida ordinaria, debía seguir evolucionando.

_Yo..._ – Hinata-chan, como ves aquí tenemos varias imágenes. El caso trata sobre la desaparición de una persona, alguien adulto. Hay informes policiacos que indican que esa persona desaparecida está involucrada en actos delictivos. Akise-kun encontró mucha información por lo que debo suponer que mantiene contacto con la policía – Yukiteru concluyó de modo firme. – Eh… ¿Me expliqué?

Los otros no tuvieron tiempo para procesar las palabras. Estaban asombrados de la seguridad ya sea fingida o no del chico. Hinata sonrió ampliamente, junto con un suspiro de alivio de Mao y una mirada fría pero respetable de Kousaka.

Por otro lado Akise se encontraba de espaldas. Lentamente volteó y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. – Como esperaba de mi Yukiteru-kun.

– ¡Eso fue asombroso! – Mao y Hinata dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Akise miró a las chicas y después a Kousaka. Después de tener la mano en su mejilla durante un tiempo pensando, decidió que era hora de hablar a solas. – Gracias por su asistencia hoy. Mañana empezaremos el verdadero trabajo, así que descansen

– ¡Qué bien! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – Kousaka dijo en tono molesto, seguido por Hinata y Mao, saliendo de la habitación.

Yukiteru suspiró aliviado. Había salvado las cosas al menos por un día más. – Bueno, entonces nos vemos Akise-kun.

– Tú quédate, Yukiteru-kun – Akise susurró, mirando detenidamente con sus ojos rosas.

– ¿Quieres ayuda en algo? – Yukiteru parpadeó.

– Yo quiero… – Akise pensó unos instantes – Hm... Yo quiero… –

Yukiteru miró hacia otro lado nervioso. Sabía que la sensación extraña volvería si no tenía cuidado. No quería molestar una vez más. Incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, seguía sintiendo como si no hubiese transcurrido ni un solo día.

– Gracias por ayudarme hace unos momentos – Yukiteru sonrió mientras el otro chico miró con duda.

– En realidad no hice nada – Akise miró hacia otro lado, aún pensando sobre lo que trataba de decir.

– Las palabras de apoyo que me diste días atrás, fueron las que me dieron la fuerza de decir lo que dije hoy – Yukiteru se sonrojó un poco al sonar tan cursi, por lo que volteó inmediatamente hacia otro lado. Aru no respondió, Yukiteru continuó. – ¿En que necesitas ayuda Akise-kun?

Akise se sorprendió. – ¿Ah? Pues… según estos documentos… Ya sabes quién es la persona de la que estamos hablando ¿Verdad?

– La persona que desapareció fue nuestro profesor – Yukiteru declaró.

– Y tengo el presentimiento de que más compañeros están relacionados. – Akise finalizó.

Si las cosas seguían así. Incluso estando alejados del juego, aún podían estar expuestos al peligro. Solo había dos opciones en las que Akise Aru había pensado desde el principio. Pero la decisión de alguna de esas opciones dependía directamente de la respuesta de Amano Yukiteru.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer Yukiteru-kun? – Akise cuestionó – ¿Enfrentamos a este ser sobrenatural, o tratamos de sobrevivir en una escuela donde todos son sospechosos?

Yukiteru reflexionó.

_Carezco de muchas cosas, pero para compensarlo…vivo dependiente de muchas otras._

_En este mundo ¿A que se le llama vidas normales? Aquellas que son lo mismo todos los días, sin ningún cambio_

_Si no puedo aceptarlo…debería hacer todo en mi poder para mejorar la ciudad_

_Siempre he sido un mero espectador._

_Pero lo único que quiero ahora es…_

– ¡Por favor, ayúdame! – Yukiteru miró suplicante.

– ¿A…escapar de aquí? – Akise sonrió, aunque en el interior dudaba. Pero no era el tipo de persona que lo demostraría tan fácilmente.

– ¡A permanecer contigo! – Yukiteru insistió – Eso es lo único que quiero, ¡Incluso aprenderé a protegerme por mí mismo! Protegeré a tus demás amigos también.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? No era el tipo de palabras que Amano Yukiteru diría.

– Es mi turno de protegerte, Yukiteru-kun – Akise interrumpió, tomándolo por los hombros y abrazándolo. Era una sensación extraña encariñarse tan rápidamente con alguien. Pero la inocencia despertaba su lado protector, de un modo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Akise tomó los documentos una vez más y los guardo. Tomó la mano de Yukiteru de ese mismo modo protector, aún sin un buen plan. La calidez que sentían al estar el uno con el otro, se estaba volviendo…_interesante._

* * *

_Próximos capítulos:  
_

_Chapter Five: Heart Of Courage_

_Chapter Six: Life Is Beautyful._

_Chapter Seven: She's A New Enemy._


End file.
